vizefamilyhistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
William Maunsell VIZE married Sarah Esther DAVIS Family Group Sheet
William Maunsell VIZE was the son of Dr John VIZE of Clonmel, County Tipperary and his second wife Sarah O'Donoghue MAUNSELL (see separate sheet). William's birth would have been sometime after 1794 as his father's first wife Frances WHITE died in that year. William's sister Sarah was born in Limerick in 1799, so he was likely to have been born there also. William married by licence in 1824, Sarah Esther DAVIS. According to her death registration her parents were James DAVIS and Rachel BROOMFIELD. Also from the death registration, her birth year is estimate as about 1798. Sarah is the earliest VIZE appearing in Australian searches: the Australian Death Index has her death in Victoria in 1826. This however appears to be a transcription error as Sarah died in 1876 (Illustrated Australian News (Melbourne, Vic. : 1876 - 1889) Wednesday 1 November 1876, page 175). William was a doctor like his father but no records of his training or practice have been found. Four children have been found for William and Sarah, though the records are far from complete: one is from a baptism in Limerick and the other three from death records in Australia. A probable migration record exists for Sarah from 1862 on the Grand Trianon which sailed from Liverpool to Sydney. Sarah Vyse accompanied by Sarah, Rachel, John and William were aboard this ship. Sarah is listed first, the others all appear to be her children and Dr WIlliam appears not to have been travelling. William's death has not been found. Sarah died in South Melbourne on 4 October 1876. 1. Sarah VIZE may be the eldest of the surviving children as she is listed first on the passenger manifest of the Grand Trianon. She was probably born between 1825 and 1828. Sarah had a child Rosamund Mary VIZE in Melbourne in 1865. Soon after she married John FINNAMORE and Roamund's name was changed to FINNAMORE. Little is known about John. The family moved to Sydney some time after 1865 and before 1889. Sarah died in 1900 in Sydney. : a. Rosamund Mary VIZE aka FINNAMORE was born in Melbourne in 1865. She married William J VIZE (1858-1912), a distant cousin, son of John Hartnett VIZE and Isabella Margaret MILLS (see separate tree). They married in Paddington in 1889. Rosamund died in Bankstown in 1930. They had four known children: :: i William Herbert VIZE was born in Waterloo in 1889. He married Eileen Annie KENT in 1924 in Waverley, with issue. He died in Port Macquarie in 1978. :: ii Isabella R VIZE was born in 1891 in Paddington. She married John BOLTON in Sydney in 1915 and nothing further is known. :: iii Ambrose Finnamore VIZE was born in 1894 in Sydney. He married Harriet SCOTT in 1919 in Sydney. Harriet was the daughter of James Edward SCOTT (1861-1934) and Harriet HOSKING (1870-1951). She was born in 1904 in Annandale. Ambrose died in Bankstown in 1930. It is not known if they had issue. :: iv Robert Henry VIZE was born in 1905 in Paddington. He married the young sister of Harriet, Maria Wheeler SCOTT in 1933. Maria was born in 1906 in Annandale. Their deaths have not been identified. 2. John VIZE was born about 1829 in Ireland. He died in Sydney Hospital on 25 February 1884. An inquest was held on 27 February in which he is described as John Vize, 55, Gentleman. It appears that John suffered from hearing and visual impairment. Whilst crossing George Street in Sydney, he was struck down by a tram. He was taken to Sydney Hosptial where he later died. This was reported in the Sydney papers. John did not marry and had no issue. 3. Rachel Carlyle VIZE was born about 1831 in Ireland (from age at death). She died in 1883 in East Melbourne. 4. Catherine VIZE was baptised in Limerick on 3 December 1835. Nothing further known. She did not travel to Australia in 1862. 5. William Henry VIZE was born about 1837 in Ireland (from age at death). He died in Clifton Hill in 1893. His parents names are not provided on the ADI, but he would appear to be the William on the Grand Trianon passenger manifest. Nothing further known. Return to Family Group Sheets page